El secreto de Irene
by Lyux Holmes
Summary: drabble bastante ridiculo basado en una canción. Todo con fin humoristico (:


"_**I**__rene tiene pene, vaya pene. No quiero que tu verga me estrene."_

**Disclamer: **Esto esta basado en una canción que se llama **Irene tiene pene**. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la canción **"Irene tiene pene",** del autor Brody, de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la BBC.

**Nota: **Esto es con fin comico, pero igual veré si puedo hacer algo serio después sobre Irene, después de todo, entre a un concurso dónde debo escribir sobre ella. (Ya que).

**El secreto de Irene**

Es una mujer muy sensual, aunque le envidies, la detestes, o bien, la admires, no importa, tienes que admitir que la condenada es sumamente sensual, no, sensual es algo incorrecto y sé queda cortó, mejor dicho es sexual.

Atrae sexualmente, es inevitable hacerlo, o mejor dicho, querer hacérselo. Y para fortuna de muchos esta mujer, LA MUJER, no le pone peros al sexo.

Puede estar con hombres, o con mujeres, claro, no con cualquiera. Para estar con ella debes ser casi tan sexual como ella (digo casi porque es obvio que nadie puede igualarle) pero… ¿siempre fue así?, ¿qué me dirían si les digo que no?, hay un pequeño secreto que poco sabemos de ella, yo soy uno de esos afortunados (o quizá desafortunados), al ser el primero en meterse con esta grandiosa mujer.

Sí señores, envídienme, yo desvirgué a esa mujer… o mejor dicho, ella a mi.

Todo comenzó una noche buena, Irene y yo llevábamos una relación a distancia, de esas que poca gente toma en serio. Éramos unos "pequeños", yo tenía 19, ella 17, pero como siempre fui muy independiente, aquella noche buena en lugar de estar con mi familia, me quede en mi departamento, tenía un grandioso plan, iba a aprovechar que Irene también pasaría sola estos días para invitarla a mi casa, deseaba tener una noche muy buena, con Irene. Ella accedió, entonces emocionado comencé a prepararlo todo.

Cuando llegó, todo fue tan rápido, que apenas me había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, me tomo de la camisa viéndome con una mirada felina matadora y me encamino hasta mi propio cuarto, nos tumbamos sobre la cama y nos empezamos a abrazar y besar apasionadamente, no tardo mucho en excitarme, y como no, ¡si era una diosa!, pero luego me asuste, algo estaba muy raro, ya que la coloque encima de mi y pude sentir todo su cuerpo sobre el mio, me pareció haber sentido un bulto, así que no dude en hacerme a un lado inmediatamente.

Entonces bastante asombrado y apenado yo le dije:

¡JODER IRENE! ¡¿tienes pene?!, lo siento, no….no sé, eres grandiosa, pero…no quiero que tu verga me estrene, me conmueve, pero no -.

Para mi sorpresa, en vez de ofenderse, se puso muy resistente, seguía viéndome con esos ojos depredadores (muy atractivos) dispuestos a devorarme, pero yo ya no estaba excitado, estaba asustado y confundido, Irene no prestó atención a lo acontecido y me sujeto con fuerza las muñecas y declaro con su seductora voz de dominatrix – NO, NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO -.

A lo que yo le dije suplicando muy asustado.

Por favor Irene, dejame salir del cuarto – pero ella se resistía a mis suplicas, si no fuera por aquel pene y por su tremenda fuerza, cualquiera diría que es una completa mujer.

En fin, como al final de cuentas no pude más, resignado, dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso, sería una lección después de todo.

Luego de aquel día, Irene me dijo en un tono muy jugueton que así como había sido el primer hombre con quien tenía relaciones, yo era su primer crimen, y vaya que lo fue, prácticamente me violo, pero no negaré, que si ignoro aquello del pene, todo lo demás fue una delicia.

Por otro lado, desde entonces se me dificulta tener intimidad, me cuesta hacerlo, debo verificar que no tengan pene, ¿saben que es lo peor?, que de alguna forma mis amigos se enteraron, y desde aquel día me llaman piruli, ¿y saben que es aun mucho peor?, que ahora que veo que Irene se removió ese pene, quiero volver a hacerlo con ella.

"JODER IRENE TIENES PENE.  
NO QUIERO QUE TU VERGA ME ESTRENE, ME CONMUEVE.  
DEJAME SALIR DEL CUARTO.  
IRENE VAYA PENE , GUARDATELO ANTES DE QUE DESPEGUE Y ME RIEGUE.  
DEJA QUE ME MARCHE POR FAVOR."

Brody

**¿Qué les pareció?, se que es algo bien pendejo, pero bueno, así conmigo. Espero se hayan reido un poco, y si no, una disculpa por hacerles leer esto y por tener un sentido del humor tan único que nadie comprende. **

**Luego les doy un fic más serio, acepto ideas, ¿qué les gustaría en un fic sobre Irene Adler? (sin pene…o bueno, no sé ustedes… quizá con Pene y Adlock la cosa funciona...) **

**Nuevamente gracias y disculpas. xD **


End file.
